


100 places

by Steftonlover



Category: Shefani
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:50:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7310137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steftonlover/pseuds/Steftonlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I haven't decide if this is going to be a lot of one shots or just a kama sutra of places to do it to country songs</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 places

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very short one just so we survive this shefani drought I promise y'all I'll end this next week when I finally get those vaca  
> Blah blah blah English is not my first language blah blah blah sorry for any errors blah blah blah enjoy

"No way!!! Oh my god Blake, I thought you were so much naughtier than that! Not even in the car?"  
"No."  
"What about the balcony?"  
"No. I told you, only on the bed."  
"Wow. You're missing on all the goods."  
"Now, wait a second how about your places ?"  
"What..."  
"C'mon Gwen! I just told you mine. It's only fair you say yours. " It's night and they are in her backyard with no lights on so they could have some privacy.  
"Hm. I don't know Blake..."  
"Gwen."  
"Do you really want to know all the places I had sex with my ex? I mean, really."  
"Yes I wanna know." She stares at him.  
"What? I'm waiting Gwen."  
"I can't just drop this bomb on you."  
"Why?" She can tell he's starting to get mad.  
"Cause it'll make you feel bad that's why."  
"Were you THAT dirty?" Oh. He wasn't mad he's aroused.  
"Yes." She blushes.  
"Wow. I thought I was way better..? And bigger. "  
"You are."  
"Show me then."  
Show him..? Oh. "Shit Blake." He stares at her with those I-want-to-fuck-the-hell-out-of-you eyes. She blushes more. He's so hot.  
"Fine. You might have to rent a boat though. " He bites his lips and takes a step closer so he could put his arms around her waist.  
"And an airplane."  
"That's it?"  
"Yes. I got the rest."  
He gets her even closer so she could feel all his ... Excitement.  
She puts her arms around his neck going on the tips of her toes to brush her lips on his earlobe. "Since we're out here already... What do you say about the trampoline?"


End file.
